Tales of Symphonia: The Final Desian
by Melody Anizamu
Summary: Two years after world regeneration. Everything's fine; until an untimely accident occurs and the world regeneration gang become down one member. They htought the two worlds were perfect; but they're far from that. One Desian still remains...one who change


Hey! Yes, this is my thrid fan fiction I've ever wanted to post here, and yes, I WILL stick to this one! Whew. Warning...A lot of original characters. But don't worry, no evil OCToS character couplings...

Melody Anizamu

* * *

Collette hummed tranquilly, swaying back and fourth on the edge of her balcony. A year has past since her world was regenerated- or at least, they thought so. Staring up into the azure sky, she caught a glimpse of silver lining. In her curiousity, she stood up,"What's hapenning...!" she said worridly to herself, running inside and down the steps. She bit her lip, as she took a step outside. Iselia was dark at this time of night, as she wondered aimlessly around the streets, focused on nothing but the stream of light. 

A voice came to her_,"Chosen._ it hissed.

For the first time in a year, Colette's wings sprouted forcefullyeven painfully. She winced, as her wings spread and stretched. The voice was as tranquil. Knowing it was an angel, she couldn't help but strike a smile.Scratching her head nervously, she stared up,'_Yes, m'lord?_' she thought, staring up that the sky.

_"Go back to the Tower of Salvation, Chosen... you have but one task to fulfull."_

"Go . .back. .?" the chosen shook her head, and nodded. Her confusion wouldn't get the best of her- Not this time, anyways,"But I thought my tasks were complete."

A light chuckle came from the heavens,"_You seem worried, child. Don't fear, your quest is not as perilous as your last." _

Colette nodded pleadingly again, as the sky flashed in awesome colours. An awkward silence fell upon them both.

"_But you must climb the tower alone..."_

"But how about my-"

_"Do you not trust the angels that have protected you all these years...do you not wish to fulfill the Godess Martel's wishes!"_ the voice bellowed.

Collete looked up in worry,"But I..." a low sound of fear escaped from her lips. She sighed, and nodded,"If that is what the Godess wishes; then it shall be done."

The voice was rendered silent, and all became tranquil,"_Very well." _A ray of light shot through the night skypointing eastwards to the tower of Salvation,"_Follow the light, chosen. There, your destiny will finally be fully fulfilled._" the oracle died off into the night.

Lloyd lazily trudged out of Genis' home, looking both sleepy and tired. He yawned, and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. He peered up to Collete, as she began to take off,"Collete?" he called.

"Hm?" Collete turned to Lloyd. Just seeing his face always made her feel happy. Collete grinned charmingly,"Oh, hey Lloyd." she greeted.

Lloyd walked over to her, and blinked,"Hey, what're you doing up so late...it was kinda noisy out here."

Collete turned to Lloyd to the sky, "An oracle came to me." Lloyd eyebrows raised slightly,

"What!"

She closed her eyes in thought,"It appears the angels still need me for one final task, back at the Tower of Salvation."

Lloyd cocked his head, confusion pulsing thorugh his brain,"Whaaa...!All the way over there _again!_I thought your job as the chosen was already complete!"

Collete gave off her tinkly laugh,"Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine." she stated,"If the Godess Martel needs me, so be it. Anyways, it won't be as perilous as our last journey. The Desians and Cruxis are all gone, are they not?"

An uneasy look crossed upon Lloyd's face. He ran his fingers thorugh his hair, and sighed,"Yeah, you're right."

Collete opened her eyes, and looked to Lloyd,"You still seem a bit nervous, Lloyd. it's really okay, I'll be back soon." she began to take off again.

Lloyd went after her, and grabbed her arm,"Wait, I'm coming with you." he said.

She blinked,"But I have to climb the Tower alone.It's what the angels wish."

"Damn the angels then!" Lloyd hissed. He suddenly burned red, noticing Collete's angel wings sprouted. he turned away in embarassment,"Oh...I'm sorry."

Collete almost burst out into laughter,"Heh, it's fine Lloyd. I understand, but you don't need to be so concerned about me..." she scratched her chin in thought,"Maybe you could come anyways, and wait for me at the base of the tower, if you really want to."

Lloyd's embarassment slowly faded away, and turned into a rouge cheeked smile," 'Kay."

After running in and getting equipped, he untied Noishe from a pole, and walked him over to where Collete stood waiting,"We can take Noishe; it'll be a lot quicker."

Collete nodded, and punched the air,"Here we go again!"

* * *

Several Days Later... 

After a long ride on Noishe, Collete and Lloyd disembarked at the Tower of Slavation. Collete jumped off Noise, and Lloyd soon followed,"Well, here we are..."

Collete nodded, walking up the steps leading to the tower,"MmmHmm." she replied, looking aorund in pure curiousity,"Ah, brings back old memories, no?" Lloyd nodded and followed, as she continued,"Sheena and her summoning skills, Raine's arcitectual mania, Genis' magic, Presea and Regal's awesome physical capabilities..."

"And Zelos' annoyance and perversion..." Lloyd muttured.

Collete giggled, as they reached the base of the tower,"Anyways...thanks for coming." she said stopping at the doorway.

Lloyd winked,"Hey no problem. I'll wait for you down heretake care of yourself, 'kay?"

Collete nodded vigoursly,''Of course!" she made her way inside,"See ya soon Lloyd!"

Lloyd smiled, as she went up the long flight of stairs into the darkness of the Tower...

* * *

Although dismay dragged behind her, Collete carried on. The long flight of stairs brought her a bit of fatigue, but paid no heed. A noise of fear escaped from her lips, as she flew through the tower. The alter was now in view. She cleared her throat, as she ascended the final steps. The voice returned once again, 

"_Collete...your final task is at hand."_

She kneeled at the alter, and looked up to the beam of light,"I'm ready..."

A light shot down from the heavens, as a figure slowly desended. Collete stared in awe, scanning for anything out of the ordinarythat is, in a negative way.. The angel wings seemed 'normal'. She did expect an angel to appear before her anyways. Her eyes squinted at the light. A blinding light was pretty much expected as well.

A cold and partially stoic laughter escaped from the angel's lips. Collete's eyes widened with vivid memory, as Remiel descended from above.

She subcinciously took a step back; she would not be subdued to the Cruxius member once again. Collete clenched her fist,"Remiel!"

Remiel only smirked,"Long time, 'my daughter'." he cackled again.

Collete growled inwardly,"What do you want from me...?"

Remiel shook his head,"What I've always wanted, Collete."

Collete shook her head, and turned away. She panted heavily, and began to run.

Remiel looked towards the dark corners of the top of the torwe near the altar. He nodded, and a figure emerged from the deep black...

Collete shook her head, as she jumped off the steps down the tower to start flying into the dark air. The concealed figure ran swiftly after hershe didn't bother to look behind her. Closing her eyes, she flew as fast as she could, knowing she fell straight into the trap,"How stupid could I be..." she talked to herself..

_Ca chinnngg..._

Collete whipped around, and dodged the weaponto find a thowing star jammed into the wall. She whimpered, and looked at her attacker, who was still masked. She could almost feel him smirk,

"Your demise is near..."

Collete shook her head, as she threw one of her chakrams at him. He yelped out, as she pushed off the wall, and flew higher.

After recovering from the sudden blow, his eyes narrowed up at the fledging chosen,"Oh no you don't..." he muttured, leaping off the wall, and demonicly high into the air.

Collete turned around, her eyes widened...

* * *

Lloyd leaned impatiently against Noishe, staring up at the Tower of Salvation's peek,"What's taking her so long..." he muttured, a worried look plastered on his face. 

A shriek was heard echoing within the tower walls.

Lloyd perked up, and bit his lip,"C-Collete!"

A loud _oomph _ing sound was followed. A small figure was seen falling from the tower...

Crash.

Blinding pink, blue, and purple lights shot from wence the figure had fallen scattering all over Sylvarant...maybe even to the outskirts of Tethe'alla.

Lloyd's eyes widened with horror. It didn't take any words, he jumped on Noishe,"KYAH!" and lept over to the forest.

Lloyd hopped off Noishe, and ran over to the figure,"Hey, are you-" his eyes widened again with the familiar horror; except with the freakish reality of the recent event...

Lloyd fell onto his knees, and clapsed Collete's bloody corpse to his chest, beginning to sob endlessly,"_Collete... _" he muttured,"... _COLLETE!" _

"COLLETTE!" Lloyd sprung up off his bed, wide eyed. He breathed heavily , running his fingers through his slick dark brown hair,"Not again.." he moaned, leaning back onto his pillow,"_Again... _" The memory was fresh in his mind, as if one year ago was yesterday. He sighed, staring out his window at the familiar night,"Collete..." tears stung his eyes like before,"I'm sorry..."

End chapter...

Heheh, pretty good.; Thanks for reading, enjoy!


End file.
